Loved Laughed Lost
by No Longer Writing FFs
Summary: Their relationship is awkward, but comforting. However, with Red absent for a couple years and Green stuck in a state of frustration, the two are at a loss of words when they reunite. Originalshipping. Gameverse. Can be read out of order. IN PROGRESS.
1. The Last First Kiss

**Title:** The Last First Kiss

**Characters:** Red, Green

**Summary:** There's an unspoken love between the two that only seemed inevitable since the start of their nascent relationship. It was only a matter of time before the two acknowledge it.

**Notes:** One thousand four hundred seventy-seven words. Originalshipping. Gameverse.

**Song Playing:** "Inevitable" by Anberlin.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hydro cannon, Blastoise! Woooosh!"<em>

_A Blastoise plushie knocks a Charizard plushie out of Red's hand, who looks up at his rival friend. Unsurprised by the violent gesture, he calmly picks up his Charizard, giving it an absentminded pat and places it beside him._

"_And the winner is Green Oak, the undefeated champion of Kanto! Look at the crowd roar!" Green jumps up to mimic an audience only visible in his mind, as he wildly waves his Blastoise around in the air. "Will Green be the strongest Pokémon trainer Kanto has ever seen?"_

_Red smiles a little, as he crawls over to tug on Green's shirt to bring him back to reality. "You have been beaten once or twice, you know," he says, bemused._

"_Well, that doesn't count because I was sick then!" Green retorts. "Besides, I know I will be the champion of Kanto. Just watch! And I'll even let you challenge me… that is, if you manage to pull your sissy act together!"_

"_We'll see about that," the raven-haired boy answers, looking down at the Charizard plushie in his hand._

.

Two boys sit at the edge of the dock, staring out at the lake below Pallet Town. It's the day before Red and Green's journeys respectively begin, as they set out to receive a Pokémon from Professor Oak and ultimately, face off and compete to see who can reach the top first.

Green grins with delight, knowing that his grandfather has a special Pokémon saved just for him. Shame he wouldn't tell the boy, continuously stating that it wouldn't be fair otherwise. So instead, the cocky, but good-natured boy resorts to boasting in front of his best friend, Red.

"And Gramps said that this Pokémon's pretty hard to get! Pretty lucky of me, huh? I wonder which Pokémon it could be… maybe… I'll get a super awesome Squirtle that already knows the strongest moves!"

"Or perhaps your grandpa has something else in store for you altogether," Red responds quietly, though with an understanding smile. Despite Green's complaints about how his grandfather seems to treat Red better, the raven-haired boy knows all-too-well that Professor Oak thinks nothing but the best for his grandson.

Rolling his eyes, Green merely scoffs at the response, refusing to acknowledge any possibility that he would get such a plain Pokémon. Paranoia takes over, however, as he thinks of how his grandfather's eyes widened when he first took notice of how Red approached the Pokémon in the lab.

"_You have yourself a rather talented friend, Green," his grandfather remarks after Red leaves for dinner._

"_What do you mean, Gramps? He always loses the battles we have!"_

"_But battles aren't everything, my grandson." Professor Oak pats Green on the head, much to the boy's agitation, and goes back to mull over Red._

Green admits it. He is slightly jealous of the fact that despite being the grandson of Professor Oak, the fact that his grandfather displayed a larger interest in his friend confused him… even angered him. But at the same time, the boy couldn't help but wonder if this is possible admiration for his friend who merely grew in knowledge of Pokémon.

"Hey, what are you thinking about that you're not talking? Well, not that you ever do." He nudges Red impatiently.

"You."

Curious red eyes meet forest green, and Green finds himself looking away to hide the rush of warmth in his cheeks. "W-Why are you thinking about me?"

"No reason," Red answers, turning his attention back to the lake.

And at that moment, Green realizes that he finds himself feeling utterly self-conscious, wondering if those piercing red eyes could see through into his heart, or perhaps even hear his heartbeat speed up a little.

_He's my friend… a rival, too, I guess… but he's also… what?_

.

Green finds himself staring at the ceiling with frustration. It's not even the fact that the excitement of starting his journey is keeping him up. Instead, his thoughts are completely consumed by feelings that seem to clash with one another; feelings that all seem to revolve around Red.

Over the years, it never occurred to him that his heart flutters a little every time he sees Red. Given, it could just act like that because Red's his friend. And well, Green grudgingly admits to himself that he doesn't really have any other friends (save Leaf, but she's a girl and doesn't count).

Red's a rival, a friend, nothing more… maybe. But as the eleven-year-old tries to wrap his mind around those two labels, a third label seems to come in: love.

He shakes his head wildly, knowing all too well that it's not possible to love a friend in _that_ sense.

Instead of lying in bed to allow his thoughts drive him insane, he grabs his cell phone (bought just for this journey) and calls the first number on the list: Red's.

"Hello?" a voice whispers after two rings.

"Red, can you meet me at the dock?"

"… okay," Red murmurs. "This better be good."

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be the best thing to wake up to at two in the morning," Green responds. "Well, no… I just need someone to talk to… I can't sleep." A mix of a grunt and an 'okay' comes from the other line, and with a small smile, he adds, "Thanks. You're the best."

The other boy doesn't respond, but Green could tell from the comfortable silence that Red is smiling as well.

.

Green is already there when Red arrives, and he's shocked that the boy is able to make a break out of the house so quickly. Generally, he would have had to go through Daisy, but seeing how it is two in the morning, it makes sense that his sister would be sound asleep.

Quiet as ever, Red sits down next to the other boy, lightly tapping him as a greeting.

"You're late," Green says flatly.

"You never mentioned a time," Red murmurs smugly. Outspoken as always, but Red appreciates that about his friend. Green is always capable of filling this silent void that the raven-haired boy has spent all his life trying to avoid. He feels complete being near Green, and if time could ever stop, he would let it so that he could spend all his time with the other.

It's a shame that the two must separate for their journeys, and Red can't help but sigh at the thought. He can only hope that his new Pokémon friend will be social enough to help fill that void like Green does.

Red's thoughts are interrupted by Green, who asks, "Why the long sigh?"

"I don't want to leave," he responds softly. "Or… I just wish time didn't work like it does."

Green raises an eyebrow. "You make no sense, you know that?"

Red chuckles, but shrugs a little, almost as if to say that it couldn't be helped. It doesn't matter if he makes sense or not, at least in his mind. The only thing that matters is that every last second is shared with someone who has helped him out of what would have otherwise been an unavoidable chasm of silence.

"What am I?" Green asks suddenly. "And I don't want your one-worded answers or anything! Come on, you must be able to get at least a sentence out. I've seen you do it!"

Red tilts his head to the side. "My friend," he starts, receiving a glare from the other boy (unbeknownst that Red hasn't even finished).

"I said don't give me a one-worded ans—"

"—who I love."

His lips twitch into a smile as he watches Green's face contort between a mix of horror and embarrassment. It's replaced, however, by a wistful look, as Green leans in to close the space between the two, awkwardly bumping noses with Red.

Startled at first, Red eventually relaxes and tilts his head to the side in order to press his lips against Green's. It feels odd kissing his own best friend, but those slightly chapped lips open to allow a sweet breath escape and make his heart race. Hungry for more, he leans in a little, noses bumping again as the two keep their lips locked.

After several seconds, Red pulls away in order to bury his head into the crook of Green's neck to inhale a scent which seems to have picked up a new definition. If comfort could have a smell and taste, Green is just that… and he never wanted to taste anyone else's lip's or feel someone else's touch.

"We're meeting back in Pallet Town again, right?" Green asks quietly, awkwardly wrapping his arms around Red's body. He never realized how lanky the kid was until that very embrace. "After I become champion and stuff."

"Yeah," Red whispers, his breath tickling the brunet's skin. "We'll meet again."


	2. I'm Stuck Here Waiting

**Title: **I'm Stuck Here Waiting

**Character:** Green

**Summary:** He disappears without a word, and Green is left in a state of shock and anger as three years pass without a word from Red.

**Notes:** Nine hundred six words. Originalshipping. Gameverse.

**Song Playing:** "Where'd You Go?" by Fort Minor.

* * *

><p>Green isn't the sort to keep track of things in a meticulous manner. As a child, he never counted down the days until he received his Eevee. Throughout his travels, he never bothered to check how many different types of Pokémon he caught; his party was really all that mattered at that moment. He never counted the number of days it took to collect the eight gym badges and eventually, face the Elite Four. For those few moments he was champion, he never counted the days that passed until Red came along and defeated him. Even now, he never bothered to count the days that have passed since his defeat as gym leader (which he might add, was none).<p>

Yet, he can tell you exactly how many days have passed since Red disappeared after briefly visiting Pallet Town. Green isn't entirely sure what even prompted the quiet boy to come, but it's most likely to relieve his worrying mother. Not that it did much, since the next day Red was gone, leaving no trace or hint of even existing.

It killed Green inside to see Red's mother fall to her knees, silently weeping as her son disappears from her arms once more. How Red could be so cruel to even the people he shares blood with, Green wouldn't know. And if it weren't for Leaf, Red's whereabouts would have remained unknown.

He still remembers the young woman's tinted red cheeks from running, gasping. He still remembers the startling news, when Leaf whispered, "He's at Mount Silver. He's at Mount Silver, training and waiting for the next challenger to take the title of champion."

And Green can easily recall how violently he reacted to that statement, almost hurting his only other friend in the process and himself—roaring at Leaf, demanding for more information… cursing Red for doing something so utterly irrational and cruel to everyone who loves him: his mother, Leaf…

_Me._ He thinks miserably. _Two years, eleven months, and twenty-six days…_ Green angrily punches the wall of his apartment, startling Eevee from her sleep. He gives a quick apologetic look, only to resume back to those bitter thoughts that plagued his mind for nearly three years. _You think it's fair to any of the people who care for you to just sit here and wait until someone defeats you?_

"Bastard, do you know how ruthless you were to even me when we battled?" he asks aloud, sitting on the bed.

It has occurred to him several times to just go up to Mount Silver and drag Red down with him. But Green knows that would result in Red never forgiving him.

As a worthy rival who beat him, Green can't do anything but respect the other's wishes. As a friend, Green can only stand and support his quiet comrade.

As a lover, Green can only stand and wait, trusting that the feelings will remain when Red does finally come back down from that damned mountain. Everything a rival and friend would do, a lover would do, but more.

Two years, eleven months, and twenty-six days. It seems as though it would take an eternity, and Green couldn't help but let an anguished cry escape his lips as he stands up to punch the wall once more.

The phone rings, delaying his actions. And with a defeated sigh, he picks it up, knowing all-too-well who is calling.

"What do you want, Leaf?"

"Well aren't we in a great mood?" Leaf responds. "And how did you even know that it was me? Don't you get any other phone calls, or are you hiding some psychic power from me?"

"Leaf, I don't have time to listen to your jokes, what do you want?" he growls.

"Sheesh, lighten up a little, you weren't like this before—" A pause. "Anyways, um—"

Green pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out another sigh, thankful that his female friend managed to divert the conversation elsewhere. As if he needed yet another reminder of Red—

"—a challenger," she finishes.

The gym leader coughs before casually asking, "Can you repeat that?"

"Green Oak, you better be glad I am nowhere near you right now or else I would have bashed your head into the wall." He is, in fact. He could feel the heat of anger dripping out of the receiver. "I said that you have a challenger who would like to have a battle tomorrow. He was looking for you, but you weren't in the gym today…"

Green raises an eyebrow. True, he hasn't appeared in the gym as often because the number of willing challengers has dropped significantly. It isn't enough to raise Green's curiosity, however, to ask for further information about the trainer set to try and defeat him.

"Yeah, okay. Gym tomorrow. Just going to crush another kid's dreams, won't I?" he says monotonously.

Before Leaf could throw in another word, Green gives a quick goodbye and hangs up. He knows he's going to get more than a cuff to the head from Leaf and a lecture of having no respect, but when has he not gotten that? It's all old news to him.

Mindlessly staring at the wall he was about to punch, Green can only think that the battle will probably be short; but even if it was, perhaps it will take his mind off of Red…

Even if it's just for a bit.


	3. Set Me Free

**Title:** Set Me Free

**Characters:** Red

**Summary:** He waits for three years, in hopes that someone would come and take the title away. But after some time, Red feels weary, and he starts to wonder when—if—he'll be able to go back.

**Notes:** Eight hundred seventy-eight words. Originalshipping. Gameverse.

**Song Playing:** "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's already getting cold…" Red murmurs to Pikachu. The two look up warily at the mountain before them.<em>

_Red decided. He left without saying a word to anyone, because he knew that it would result in several protests (mainly from Green and his mother) and attempts to keep him from going (mainly from Green). He feels a pang in his heart at the thought of the gym leader, knowing that if one person would be most hurt from his departure, it would be him. He would mask it though, with a smile that looks more like a snarl; a laugh that sounds more like a choked sob._

"_I'm sorry," he whispers as the Kanto champion lets Charizard out to illuminate the dark mouth of a cave._

_He grabbed a few of his belongings and supplies before making the trek to the bottom of Mount Silver. He knew it was for the better that he disappeared in such a manner, however. The champion should wait at the top of somewhere no trainer would dare approaching unless they knew themselves that they were qualified._

"_Return." Charizard looks curiously at Red as he enters back into his ball, and the raven-haired male continued walking towards a light. His heartbeat quickens, and he jogs towards the exit…_

… _only to realize that it was another maze he had to get through._

"_It seems as though our challengers have no ordinary task ahead of us." Pikachu, who clung onto Red's shoulder throughout, nodded happily, nuzzling the cheek of his master._

_Red smiles._

"_Let's go."_

"_Pika, pi!"_

.

A howling wind shakes Red awake, and he pulls his vest tighter around him. He pushes himself against the warmth of Charizard's torso, the fire within the dragon immediately sending warmth throughout his body.

"Pika…" Pikachu trudges over next to Red and curls up into a ball, falling back asleep. He smiles, lightly scratching Pikachu's fur before closing his eyes as well.

Everyone is exhausted from yesterday's training. Several Steelix and Ursaring ambushed them nearby, and it proved to be a much more difficult task than Red imagined. His hand travels to the cut on his shoulder blade. He chuckles. It could leave a scar; a reminder of falling boulders that try to keep him tied to this mountain.

He looks out from his cave, seeing nothing but darkness. Red isn't sure any longer to what the day is, or the time. He wakes up, he trains, he eats, he thinks, and he goes to sleep again. It's an endless cycle, and occasionally, he takes breaks on particularly exhausting days, allowing for his Pokémon to relax for a little. From farther back in the cave, Snorlax's snores echo menacingly, only to soften to that of an infant's.

His mouth opens, but no words escape. Nothing has come out of his mouth after spending a month or so on Mount Silver. His Pokémon needed no training in understanding his silent commands. They've grown used to it over the years, and their bonds are unbreakable. But with the silence leaves the warmth in his body, emotion, and words.

Words have failed him at this point, though there never was a need for any. Silence has become a friend; unwanted, perhaps, but nevertheless, a friend.

A sudden brush of warmth touches his lips, and he jolts up, looking wildly around him. All his Pokémon are in their worlds, asleep. He touches his lips, still warm. It tastes unusually like Green's lips, and he feels that pang in his chest. Now unfamiliar with all emotion, Red clutches to his chest, frightened by the sudden feeling that rushed through his body. His mind seems clearer, sharper, at the thought of Green.

Warmth… the Kanto champion never wanted warmth more than he did now. He looks at Charizard with alarm, thinking that the Pokémon was ill, but the warmth is still there. Charizard slowly opens one eye and lazily tilts his head towards his master, curious to see what the sudden startle was about.

Red continues to stare at the empty expanse before him, save for his Pokémon, he became far too aware of his solitude. He pulls his knees to his chest, unsure of what he should do with himself. Emotions, memories, words—they all flow back to him too suddenly, and he feels like retching when time finally decides to appear before him. Three years. It's been nearly three years.

"Set me free," he whispers, staring out into the darkness outside of his cave.

Pikachu abruptly wakes up, alarmed by the sudden voice of his master: hoarse, underdeveloped, and sleepy-sounding.

Red's Pokémon, however, are not looking at their owner, but rather, at the shadowed figure at the entrance of the cave. Red's gaze follows his Pokémon's. For a moment, his eyes widen.

"Hello? Is Red here?" The voice of a boy. The Kanto champion can hear the exhaustion in the other's voice, but a sense of thrill and excitement.

He almost forgot what people sounded like, and the words sounded so foreign. He gets up slowly and walks over to the mouth of the cave to see a shivering boy in a black and yellow cap. Despite this, gold eyes flicker with awe and excitement, and Red nods.

_It's time._


End file.
